1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transporting device and a transporting method for transporting a transport medium. In particular, the invention relates to a transporting device and a transporting method for sequentially transporting transport media arranged in line in a transport direction.
2. Related Art
There is an image forming apparatus that, after location information on a transport medium being transported is written in a memory and a transport error occurs and is cleared, controls transporting of the transport medium on the basis of the location information on the transport medium (see, for example, JP-A-7-215534). This image forming apparatus obtains location information on a transport medium subsequent to a transport medium that causes a transport error from the memory and controls transporting of the transport medium after the transport error is cleared. Unfortunately, with this image forming apparatus, it is unclear to ascertain the location of the transport medium that causes the transport error.
One possible transporting device is the one that includes a plurality of medium sensing portions arranged along a transport direction and configured to sense sequentially transported transport media in line in the transport direction and that determines a transport error for each of the transport media while continuing transporting a previous transport medium that does not cause a transport error. If a transport error occurs in front of any of the medium sensing portions, the transporting device continues determining a transport error downstream of that location in the transport direction. However, because a transport medium is not transported to a medium sensing portion arranged downstream of the location of occurrence of the transport error in the transport direction, it is determined that an error has occurred even in front of the downstream medium sensing portion. As a result, a problem is presented in which the location of occurrence of the transport error cannot be ascertained.